Mama, Papa, dan Shuuya
by Aria404
Summary: "Shuuya mau bantu Mama! Gendong!" / "Kita sama-sama lelah dan kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu, Sakura." / Kisah sederhana tentang pasangan suami-istri Akasuna dan anak mereka, Shuuya. / For Haruno Sakura's birthday. AU. Oneshot. RnR minna!


**Mama, Papa, dan Shuuya**

**.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mama, Papa, dan Shuuya **© **Aria Desu**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Family, Drama**

**Pairing: Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo (maybe)**

.

.

**For Our Strongest Kunoichi's Birthday**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

"Mama, Papa dimana?"

Suara manis itu berhasil menarik perhatian sosok sang 'Mama' yang tampak sedang sibuk dengan panci masakannya.

"Oh Shuuya sudah bangun ternyata," wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu—Akasuna Sakura—membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjongkok di hadapan sang anak, "Kenapa mencari Papa? Papa belum pulang, sayang."

Pipi _chubby _Akasuna Shuuya tampak menggembung, tanda bahwa dirinya sedang kesal, "Kemarin Papa janji mau mandi bareng Shuuya…"

"Begitukah?" secara refleks Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat jam dinding, "Papa sebentar lagi pasti pulang _kok,_ sayang. Shuuya mau menunggu sampai Mama selesai masak? Nanti kita mandi bareng, ya?" wanita berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu mencoba membujuk anaknya.

Helaian merah berantakan milik Shuuya bergoyang bersamaan dengan gelengan kepalanya, "Shuuya udah janji sama Papa… Papa juga bilang janji harus ditepati…" jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi sedih.

Hati Sakura rasanya ikut sedih melihat sang anak.

Belakangan ini suaminya—Akasuna Sasori—memang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara. Kasus dugaan korupsi yang dituduhkan pada _client-_nya membuat Sasori harus bekerja ekstra. Pagi-pagi ia berangkat sebelum anaknya bangun, sedangkan malam hari pulang ketika Shuuya sudah tidur. Kalau sempat pulang cepat pun ia akan langsung ke kamar dan tidur karena kelelahan.

"Yasudah, sambil menunggu Papa pulang," Sakura menggendong Shuuya kemudian mendudukkannya di kursi, "Shuuya tunggu Mama selesai masak dulu ya."

"Shuuya mau bantu Mama! Gendong!" shuuya mengulurkan kedua tangannya, minta digendong lagi.

Sakura meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dagu, membuat pose seolah-olah berpikir, "Tapi Mama punya misi lain untuk Shuuya sebenarnya kalau Shuuya mau membantu Mama."

Mata _emerald_—yang mirip dengan milik sang mama—membulat sempurna, "Apa? Shuuya punya misi apa?"

"Humm… baiklah misi Shuuya adalah duduk disitu menjaga Mama yang sedang memasak, dan kalau Papa pulang Shuuya harus segera menyambutnya kemudian memeluknya!" seru Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah jari telunjuknya.

"Oke! Shuuya akan menjaga Mama dan memeluk Papa!"

Sakura tersenyum puas karena berhasil merayu anaknya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, repot kan kalau harus memasak sambil menggendong anaknya yang sudah berusia empat tahun itu.

-oOo-

"Aku pulang."

Tidak lama berselang setelah masakan Sakura jadi, pintu depan pun terbuka. Terdengarlah suara berat yang amat dirindukan oleh para penghuni rumah.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Sasori kembali mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu berisik dari dalam rumah. Belum sempat ia melepaskan sepatu, tubuhnya menjadi sedikit limbung ketika sosok seorang anak dengan rambut merah yang persis seperti dirinya menghambur memeluknya.

"Papa selamat datang!"

"Shuuya?" Sasori menatap heran anaknya yang tiba-tiba saja bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Memang biasanya Shuuya menyambutnya ketika pulang, tapi tidak sampai seheboh ini.

"Syukurlah kau pulang cepat, Shuuya dari tadi menanyaiku terus kapan Papa-nya pulang," dari balik koridor rumah muncullah sosok Sakura yang mengenakan celemek merah muda miliknya, "Mandilah dulu kemudian makan malam bersama. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya untukmu dan—"

"Ya, terima kasih Sakura."

Setelah mengusap kepala anaknya sebentar Sasori melanjutkan melepaskan sepatunya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Papa lupa janji sama Shuuya ya…"

Sempat Sakura melihat ekspresi kecewa pada wajah Shuuya. Tidak tega melihat anaknya bersedih terus Sakura pun mencoba menghibur sang anak, "Ayo kita siapkan piring untuk Papa, Shuuya. Tidak lama lagi Papa pasti turun dari kamar _kok._"

Masih dengan raut muka yang agak sedih Shuuya mengangguk kemudian berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura.

-oOo-

Suasana makan malam ceria yang diimpikan oleh Shuuya ternyata tidak menjadi kenyataan. Setelah kecewa karena Sasori tidak mengingat janjinya, saat makan malam pun Sasori tidak banyak bicara. Memang selama ini Sasori bukan tipe orang yang cerewet, tapi ia pasti menanggapi setiap kali Shuuya bercerita tentang kesehariannya. Dari tadi Shuuya memancing papa-nya dengan berbagai cerita mengenai mimpinya ketika tidur siang, namun lagi-lagi Shuuya harus kecewa karena papanya tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Bahkan ketika acara makan malam selesai Sasori langsung meninggalkan meja makan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar tidur.

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun suasana di kediaman Akasuna sudah hening. Setelah Sasori pergi meninggalkan meja makan, Shuuya menemani mama-nya beres-beres kemudian menaiki tangga—tentu saja pelan-pelan dan diawasi oleh Sakura—dan meringkuk di kasurnya.

Sakura tidak tega melihat kekecewaan anaknya pada Sasori, maka Sakura dengan sedikit kesal pergi menghampiri Sasori yang sudah tertutup oleh selimut sampai bawah dagunya.

"Sasori-_kun_, bangun!" teriak Sakura.

Tidak ada repon. Sasori hanya semakin menaikkan selimutnya kemudian mengabaikan sang istri.

"Kubilang bangun, Akasuna Sasori!" karena kesal Sakura menarik paksa selimut yang dipakai oleh Sasori.

Iris _hazelnut_ Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "Apa maumu? Aku harus bangun pagi besok."

"Aku juga besok harus ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi! Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang sibuk?" omel Sakura dengan alis yang sudah berkerut.

Terpaksa Sasori harus duduk kalau Sakura sudah seperti ini. Masalah akan lebih rumit kalau ia mengabaikan istrinya ketika ia sedang mengamuk begitu. Sasori sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa istrinya tiba-tiba marah begini. Sedang datang bulan kah?

"Dengarkan aku Sasori-_kun_," Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil menatap jengkel Sasori, "Shuuya sudah menunggumu dari siang—tidak, bahkan seminggu ini—Shuuya sedang kangen-kangennya padamu. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit memperhatikannya? Kasihan dia kecewa sekali karena kau melupakan janjinya untuk mandi bersama hari ini."

Mata Sasori membulat sempurna. Ia benar-benar lupa akan janjinya pada Shuuya.

"Benar kan? Kau lupa kan? Sebenarnya kau sayang tidak sih pada anakmu sendiri?"

"Kau kenapa sih Sakura? Tentu saja aku menyayangi Shuuya. Tapi aku sedang sibuk karena kasus kali ini berbelit-belit akar permasalahannya!" pada akhirnya pria yang terpaut tiga tahun usia dari istrinya itu harus sedikit meninggikan intonasinya.

"Memangnya kau pikir jadi dokter tidak sibuk? Kebetulan saja dua hari ini sedang tidak ada pasien yang parah, tapi aku juga sebenarnya sibuk, Sasori-_kun_!"

Sasori mengusap belakang lehernya dengan malas, "Iya aku tahu kau juga sibuk Sakura, makanya aku tidak pernah meremehkan pekerjaanmu kan?"

"Besok pokoknya kau harus pulang cepat dan menepati janjimu dengan Shuuya. Aku tidak mau melihat anak kita bersedih terus."

"Ya… akan ku usahakan," Sasori mengakhiri debat dengan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sakura tampak masih jengkel mendengar jawaban setengah-setengah dari suaminya. Melihat Sasori yang sudah menggulung diri seperti itu rasanya tidak enak kalau membangunkannya lagi. Dengan terpaksa Sakura pun mengakhiri debat ini kemudian menjatuhkan diri di sisi kasur yang tidak ditempati Sasori kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Tubuhnya sengaja ia balikkan sehingga ia membelakangi sang suami.

Tanpa sepasang suami istri itu ketahui, sang anak—Shuuya—menguping perdebatan mereka dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika tadi mendengar intonasi suara Sakura meninggi.

"Mama sama Papa berantem…?" gumam Shuuya sedih. Setelah melihat mama-nya tertidur ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

-oOo-

Pagi-pagi sekali—kira-kira pukul lima pagi—Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya sambil menunggu kesadarannya penuh kembali. Sebenarnya Sasori masih mengantuk, tapi bagaimana lagi karena tuntutan pekerjaan mengharuskannya berkegiatan ekstra pagi hari ini. Kenalan _client_-nya yang memegang salah satu kunci dari kasus ini tidak bisa menyediakan waktu lebih dari pukul delapan pagi, maka dari itu Sasori membuat janji untuk bertemu sekitar pukul setengah tujuh.

Sasori sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan sisi lain dari kasurnya sudah kosong dan tampak rapi. Seingatnya tadi malam Sakura tidur di sebelahnya, lalu sekarang kemana dia?

Khawatir juga mengenai keberadaan sang istri, Sasori memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak kemudian mengecek kamar mandi—barangkali istrinya ada di dalam. Ternyata kamar mandi kosong. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Lalu dimana istrinya?

Baru saja Sasori berniat mencari Sakura di kamar Shuuya, hidungnya mencium aroma lezat dari lantai bawah. Mungkinkah?

Dengan langkah cepat Sasori menuruni tangga kemudian berbelok menuju arah dapur. Benar saja apa dugaannya. Disitu—membungkuk di depan kulkas—adalah istrinya. Sepertinya Sakura mendengar langkah kaki gaduh karena detik berikutnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Sasori.

"Sudah waktunya kau bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, Sasori-_kun_," melihat ekspresi heran pada wajah suaminya Sakura akhirnya menambahkan, "aku tidak sengaja melihat agendamu. Disitu tertulis kau harus bangun pukul lima pagi hari ini, jadi aku juga bangun lebih cepat."

Sasori masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Baru saja tadi malam—kurang dari dua belas jam yang lalu—Sakura marah-marah padanya, tapi sekarang ia tampak santai-santai saja seolah perdebatan semalam tidak pernah terjadi. Sasori sudah hidup bersama Sakura selama lima tahun lebih, tapi belum pernah Sakura berubah _mood_ secepat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiam diri di sana? Cepat bergerak atau kau mau terlambat?"

-oOo-

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Sekitar jam delapan Sakura harus berangkat menuju Konoha Hospital bersama Shuuya. Untung saja rumah sakit itu menyediakan fasilitas penitipan anak jadi Sakura bisa bekerja dan tetap berada dekat dengan sang anak. Setiap kali ada waktu senggang Sakura pasti datang menghampiri Shuuya dan mengawasinya bermain dengan anak-anak lain.

"Shuuya, bangun sanyang. Kita harus siap-siap menuju rumah sakit."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar sang anak yang ada di ujung koridor lantai dua. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Entah mengapa pagi ini _mood _nya sedang sangat baik. Ia sendiri sebenarnya heran bisa dengan semangat menyediakan sarapan untuk Sasori padahal baru saja berdebat dengannya tadi malam.

Tampak Shuuya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, menolak untuk bangun. Sakura tertawa geli melihatnya. Tidak berselang lama kemudian terdengar suara pelan dari balik bantal itu.

"Papa mana?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut mengetahui ternyata anaknya sudah terbangun, terlebih pertanyaan yang pertama dilontarkan olehnya adalah keberadaan sang papa.

"Papa sudah berangkat kerja, sayang," Sakura kemudian duduk di ujung kasur sambil mengusap-usap kepala Shuuya penuh sayang, "tapi Papa sudah janji akan pulang cepat hari ini supaya bisa mandi bareng Shuuya, _lho._"

Seketika Shuuya mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap, "Benar ya? Papa janji ya hari ini?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku sang anak.

-oOo-

Ternyata _mood_ baik Sakura pagi ini tidak berdampak pada pekerjaannya. Tadi siang ia ada jadwal operasi yang ternyata berjalan cukup lama—sampai empat jam lamanya. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan operasi yang berjalan selama berjam-jam—bahkan pernah ada yang memakan waktu sampai enam jam lebih—tapi entah mengapa hari ini tubuhnya lelah sekali. Rasanya seluruh tulangnya menjadi remuk tak karuan.

Matahari sudah mulai turun, langit pun semakin menggelap. Sakura kini berjalan di kompleks perumahannya sambil menggandeng tangan sang anak. Sedikit lagi ia tiba di rumah dan ingin rasanya Sakura langsung menghempaskan diri di atas kasur.

Kebalikan dari Sakura yang tampak kacau, justru sang bocah laki-laki di gandengannya tampak senyum-senyum bahagia. Shuuya memang tidak sabar ingin cepat pulang kemudian bertemu sang Papa. Ia sudah memikirkan apa saja cerita yang akan ia sampaikan pada papa-nya sambil berendam nanti.

Ketika sepasang ibu-anak itu telah memasuki rumah, Sakura dengan segera duduk di sofa ruang keluarga kemudian manyandarkan kepalanya.

"Shuuya, malam ini Mama masak yang _simple_ saja ya. Mama capek sekali…" seru Sakura pada anaknya yang sedang mengganti-ganti channel televisi.

"Ya!" jawab anak itu sambil masih fokus dengan _remote_ televisi.

"Mama mau mandi dulu, Shuuya disini saja ya nonton TV."

Selang tiga puluh menit kemudian Sakura turun dari kamarnya dan mendapati sang anak masih asyik menonton film kartun kesukaannya. Tidak mau mengganggu, Sakura berjalan menuju dapur kemudian memakai celemek _pink_ kesukaannya. Ia mulai membuka kulkas sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia masak untuk malam ini.

"Mama… Papa belum pulang…"

Tanpa Sakura sadari kini di sampingnya berdiri Shuuya yang sedang menarik-narik ujung _dress_ rumah miliknya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas untuk menatap wajah Sakura.

"Oh, mungkin sebentar lagi. Shuuya sabar dulu, ya. Mungkin Papa sedikit terlambat—" kalimatnya terpotong ketika ponselnya berdering tanda SMS masuk. Sakura pun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga—tadi saat sampai di rumah Sakura meletakkannya di atas meja—kemudian membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_From: Sasori-kun_

_Subject: Maaf_

_Sakura, ternyata pekerjaanku hari ini lebih memakan waktu dari yang ku perkirakan. Aku akan pulang larut malam. Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk Shuuya. _

Dengan geram Sakura menatap isi pesan dari suaminya itu. Bagaimana bisa Sasori melanggar janjinya lagi dengan Shuuya setelah ia mengomel kemarin malam? Sakura yakin Shuuya pasti akan sangat kecewa mendengar hal ini. Bagaimana caranya menyampaikan pada 'mini Sasori' itu bahwa lagi-lagi sang Papa melanggar janjinya?

-oOo-

Sakura masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian lima jam yang lalu. Benar saja dugaan Sakura, Shuuya tampak sangat sedih ketika ia terpaksa menyampaikan kabar mengenai keterlambatan pulang Sasori. Shuuya berlari menuju sofa ruang keluarga kemudian menangis disana. Sampai-sampai Sakura harus membujuk dengan ekstra agar Shuuya mau makan malam.

Selama ini yang Sakura tahu anaknya bukanlah anak yang cengeng. Shuuya adalah sosok anak ceria yang mandiri dan selalu ingin menolong kedua orang tuanya. Tapi melihatnya sampai menangis sesenggukan begini membuat Sakura sadar kalau anaknya tetaplah anak kecil biasa. Pasti sedih sekali rasanya ketika ia sangat merindukan sang Papa tapi malah jarang bertemu dan janji yang dibuat beberapa kali dilanggar.

Ketika pada akhirnya Shuuya mau makan malam pun, Sakura masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan anaknya. Shuuya tampak tidak selera untuk memakan nasi karinya dan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan sendok. Setelah makan pun Sakura akhirnya menggendong Shuuya menuju kamar tidurnya kemudian menemaninya sampai sang anak tertidur.

Sakura sebenarnya sangat kesal pada Sasori. Disaat tubuhnya kini sudah sangat kelelahan dan ingin rasanya segera pergi menuju alam mimpi, tapi otaknya memerintahkan untuk tetap bangun dan menunggu Sasori. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, di tengah malam duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menunggu sang suami pulang. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan alis yang bertekuk.

"Aku pulang."

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang juga.

Suara langkah kaki Sasori semakin mendekat dan Sakura pun berdiri. Ia membalikkan badannya kemudian menatap sengit sang suami.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, Sasori-_kun_?"

Sasori yang baru saja melonggarkan dasinya menatap Sakura dengan heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sadar sudah membuat anakmu—anak kita—kecewa dua kali berturut-turut?"

"Aku kan sudah mengirim pesan padamu. Apa kau tidak baca?"

"Sudah, tapi tetap saja kau mengecewakan Shuuya! Kenapa kau melanggarnya lagi sih? Aku kasihan melihat Shuuya. Di sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu!"

Oke. Saat ini Sasori baru saja pulang dari tempat _client _-nya dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Bukan hanya tubuh sebenarnya, otaknya pun lelah. Betapa sialnya Sasori karena salah satu narasumbernya hari ini adalah seorang kakek-kakek tua yang pendengarannya sudah agak berkurang sehingga tidak jarang ia harus meninggikan suaranya. Belum lagi kakek itu memaksanya untuk mendengarkan kisah tentang almarhumah istrinya tercinta dan tentang kebun peninggalan sang istri. Tapi bagaimana lagi, karena kakek itu adalah narasumber penting jadi terpaksa Sasori harus menemaninya sampai larut malam.

Kini disaat ia baru saja tiba di rumah sudah harus mendengarkan omelan istrinya. Tidak bisakah istrinya diam untuk sebentar? Setelah kemarin mereka berdebat masih belum puas kah? Ada apa dengan Sakura akhir-akhir ini? Biasanya Sakura tidak se-emosional ini—memang istrinya galak tapi tidak sedikit-sedikit mengomel seperti sekarang.

Sasori memijit keningnya yang mulai berdenyut, "Dengar, Sakura. Hari ini aku baru saja berhadapan dengan narasumber yang sangat merepotkan. Kuharap kau mengerti dan membiarkan aku istrihat. Aku lelah sekali."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sampai jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya tinggal satu langkah, "Aku juga sama! Aku baru saja melakukan operasi tadi siang dan tubuhku rasanya remuk semua saat ini, asal kau tahu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah disini dan mengomeliku? Kita sama-sama lelah dan kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu, Sakura. Sebaiknya kita istirahat sekarang daripada berdebat lagi."

"Tapi kau harus mengerti dulu, Sasori-_kun_," Sakura menekan-nekan dada bidang Sasori dengan jari telunjuknya, "kau sudah mengecewakan Shuuya beberapa kali! Kau pikir aku sebagai ibunya tega melihatnya kecewa terus? Bahkan tadi Shuuya menangis karena kau melanggar janji lagi!"

Sasori tertegun sejenak ketika mendengar kalimat Sakura yang terkahir.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau melanggar janji lagi? Aku sudah minta maaf kan? Sudah ku bilang hari ini aku berhadapan dengan narasumber yang—"

Perdebatan terus terjadi. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah karena sama-sama tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tanpa mereka sadari suara mereka begitu berisik hingga membangunkan sang anak yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya.

Shuuya yang tidak sengaja terbangun sedikitnya menjadi takut karena mendengar suara mama dan papa-nya yang berteriak-teriak. Mengambil salah satu boneka singanya, Shuuya melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya yang kebetulan pintunya tidak tertutup. Ia terus memeluk boneka singanya sambil perlahan-lahan menuruni anak tangga. Betapa terkejutnya Shuuya ketika ia mendapati sang mama dan papa sedang bertengkar hebat di ruang keluarga.

"Mama… Papa…?"

Suaranya yang hanya sekeras bisikan itu tentu saja tidak dapat didengar oleh sepasang suami istri yang sedang berdebat tersebut. Meskipun takut, Shuuya memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan mendekati kedua orang tuanya.

"Mama… Papa…"

Mata _emerald_ Shuuya mulai berkaca-kaca. Meski pun ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi itu tapi dalam hatinya ia tahu kalau ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Katakanlah itu intuisi anak, tapi Shuuya ingin semua kekacauan ini berhakhir.

Tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, bocah empat tahun itu menjatuhkan boneka singanya dan mulai menangis sekencang kencangnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya ingin kedua orang tuanya tidak membuat ekspresi menyeramkan dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

Barulah ketika suara tangisan anak mereka terdengar, Sasori dan Sakura menghentikan perdebatan. Dua pasang mata itu terbelalak ketika mereka melihat sosok Shuuya sudah menangis dan kedua pipinya berlinang air mata. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengurusi perdebatan sampai-sampai mereka tidak ingat kalau ini tengah malam dan suara mereka sampai membangunkan sang anak.

Sakura lah yang lebih dahulu bertindak. Ia duduk di samping Shuuya kemudian mendekapnya sambil mengelus-elus punggung yang bergetar karena tangis itu, "Ssttt… Shuuya… Shuuya…"

Shuuya tetap menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia memeluk Sakura sekuat tenaga seolah-olah tidak mau kehilangan.

Beberapa menit Sakura masih berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu, sedangkan Sasori duduk di samping mereka sambil memasang ekspresi menyesal. Pasangan Akasuna itu tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menenangkan anak mereka.

"Mama… Papa… hiks…" ketika tangisannya mulai sedikit mereda Shuuya pun mengeluarkan suaranya, "jangan bertengkar hiks… Shuuya… Shuuya takut huwaaaa…"

Sasori dan Sakura pun saling bertatapan. Ternyata benar, Shuuya menangis karena menyaksikan perdebatan mereka. Betapa malunya mereka sekarang, bisa-bisanya bertengkar dan disaksikan oleh anak mereka sendiri yang baru berusia empat tahun.

"Iya, Shuuya. Mama janji tidak akan bertengkar lagi sama Papa, ya. Makanya Shuuya jangan nangis lagi," ucap Sakura sambil terus mengelus-elus punggung Shuuya.

Sasori menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pada akhirnya Sasori pun mengambil tindakan dengan mengusap-usap kepala anaknya itu, "Maafkan Papa ya, Shuuya…"

Malam itu pun berakhir dengan Shuuya yang kembali tertidur di pelukan Sakura setelah lelah menangis.

-oOo-

Dua hari berlalu, Shuuya sudah tidak pernah lagi melihat kedua orang tuanya berdebat. Namun sejak kejadian itu Shuuya merasa suasana jadi berubah. Shuuya masih bisa merasakan suasana menyeramkan setiap kali mama dan papa-nya bersmaan di satu ruangan.

Sejak malam itu pun Shuuya jadi punya kebiasaan baru, yaitu bangun pada tengah malam dan mengajak kedua orang tuanya menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Apa pun acara yang ada di TV mereka tonton, tapi lebih seringnya Shuuya meminta untuk nonton film kartun yang sempat Sakura rekam di TV.

Sasori dan Sakura sendiri bingung dengan hobi barunya ini, pasalnya Shuuya akan mulai menangis apabila mereka menolak. Di sisi lain akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan mereka semakin sibuk dan butuh istirahat, tapi mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Shuuya menonton sendirian. Apabila mereka tertidur di sofa pun Shuuya akan membangunkan mereka dan minta nonton bersama.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Shuuya memulai hobi barunya. Tentu saja Sakura dan Sasori mulai kewalahan dengan jam istirahat yang semakin berkurang. Sakura bahkan sudah menceritakan masalah ini pada rekan-rekan kerjanya dan salah satu kalimat dari mereka membuat Sakura tertegun.

"_Mungkin Shuuya-_kun_ tahu kalau hubunganmu dengan Sasori belum membaik jadi dia begitu sebagai caranya untuk membuat kalian baikan?"_

Kalau dipikir-pikir hal itu mungkin juga. Berhubung sejak perdebatannya dengan Sasori di malam itu, ia jadi jarang berbicara pada Sasori lagi. Bicara pun seadanya.

Sejujurnya Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia merasa mudah sekali lelah dan sulit mengendalikan emosinya, belum lagi _mood_ nya yang naik-turun. Padahal dirinya adalah dokter yang selalu menasihati orang-orang supaya tetap sehat tapi ia tidak mengetahui kondisi kesehatannya sendiri.

Malam ini pun sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Shuuya membuka pintu kamar kemudian membangunkan Sakura dan Sasori. Sakura terpaksa bangun kemudian berusaha membangunkan suaminya yang masih asyik mengubur dirinya dalam selimut.

"Kau saja yang menemani Shuuya. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat…"

Sakura sudah mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasori berkali-kali tapi suaminya itu tidak mau meninggalkan kasur sama sekali. Ingin rasanya ia meneriaki Sasori tapi harus ia urungkan karena Shuuya pasti ketakutan lagi dan menganggap mama dan papa-nya kembali bertengkar.

"Shuuya, Papa benar-benar harus tidur. Nontonnya sama Mama saja, mau kan?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum pada anaknya itu.

Meski sempat merenung sebentar, pada akhirnya Shuuya menyetujuinya kemudian menarik-narik tangan Sakura untuk segera turun ke ruang keluarga. Setelah mereka tiba di ruangan yang dituju, Sakura langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa, membiarkan sang anak menyalakan televisi. Seperti biasa tengah malam begini _channel-channel _TV banyak yang sudah tidak siaran, jadi terpaksa Sakura kembali bangun dan memilihkan salah satu rekaman kartun kesukaan Shuuya.

"Mama… apa Shuuya mengganggu Mama dan Papa?" tanya bocah itu tiba-tiba ketika dirinya sudah duduk manis di samping Sakura.

"Hmm… Papa sedang sangat sibuk belakangan ini, Shuuya. Jadi kalau Shuuya sayang pada Papa biarkan Papa istirahat ya?" jawab Sakura sambil menatap Shuuya dengan tulus.

"Kalau Mama? Apa Shuuya ganggu Mama?" Shuuya menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang mama.

"Mama tidak apa-apa. Kalau Shuuya mau nonton bangunkan Mama saja, ya."

Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah manis Shuuya, "Shuuya sayang Mama!" kemudian bocah itu pun memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaknya kembali ceria. Ya, tidak apa-apa dirinya selalu kurang istirahat asalkan anak kesayangannya ini bisa kembali ceria dan selalu tersenyum.

-oOo-

Sudah seminggu Sasori tidak pernah diganggu lagi tidur malamnya. Setiap malam Shuuya hanya akan membangunkan Sakura untuk menonton TV bersama. Memang ia masih sering merasa lelah akibat pekerjaannya, tapi setidaknya Sasori bisa istirahat dengan tenang setiap malam.

Kemarin pada akhirnya semua kerja keras Sasori terbayarkan. Di pengadilan _client_-nya terbukti tidak bersalah dan dibebaskan dari hukuman. Tentu saja itu adalah sebuah kemenangan besar bagi Sasori, apalagi _client_-nya ini adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar di Konoha, yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Sesuai kontrak maka sejumlah uang yang tidak sedikit—bisa dibilang banyak malah—berpindah ke rekening Sasori. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Rencananya besok Sasori akan mengajak keluarganya untuk berlibur, melampiaskan waktu yang selama ini tersita akibat pekerjaannya. Apalagi besok merupakan hari spesial Sakura.

Malam harinya Sakura memasak lebih mewah dari biasanya. Tentu saja Sakura mengetahui prihal kasus yang ditangani suaminya sukses besar karena hampir semua rekan kerja Sakura di rumah sakit membicarakan hal itu. Shuuya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa tersenyum senang karena menu makan malam kali ini semuanya tampak enak-enak. Akhirnya setelah beberapa malam dilewatkan dengan sedikit kecanggungan, malam ini keluarga Akasuna ini tampak sangat berbahagia dan suasana mejadi hangat seperti sedia kala.

Malam pun berganti pagi. Setelah melewatkan malam yang menyenangkan, Sasori berencana akan memberikan _surprise _liburan ketika sarapan nanti. Tadi malam Sakura bilang kalau hari ini ia mendapat libur dari rumah sakit.

Pagi ini Sasori tidak sengaja melihat Sakura yang terduduk lemas di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memejamkan mata. Akhir-akhir ini Sasori memang jarang memerhatikan Sakura karena kesibukannya, tapi ketika semua kesibukan itu telah berakhir Sasori menyadari ada yang aneh pada diri istrinya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori sambil duduk di sisi istrinya.

Sakura membuka sebelah matanya kemudian melirik Sasori sekilas, "Ah, tidak kenapa-kenapa. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"Apa Shuuya mengajakmu menonton TV lagi tadi malam?"

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Sasori baru ingat kalau selama seminggu ini Sakura lah yang selalu menemani Shuuya di tengah malam, mungkin itu sebabnya Sakura bisa kelelahan begini. "Nanti malam kalau Shuuya membangunkanmu untuk nonton TV, bangunkan aku. Biar aku yang menemaninya malam ini, kau istirahat saja."

Tanpa bicara Sakura hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kau bangunkan Shuuya, aku buat sarapan sekarang," ujar Sakura. Ia membuka matanya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasori mengiyakan kalimat Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Shuuya kemudian membuka pintunya sambil berseru, "Shuuya, hari ini Papa punya _surprise _untukmu dan Mama. Bangun, sayang."

Meski awalnya Shuuya menggeliat dulu di atas kasur, pada akhirnya ia pun duduk kemudian mengusap-usap matanya berusaha menghilangkan kantuk, "Su-pai…zu? Apa itu? Itu nama makanan?"

Sasori tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya, "Dasar ya anak Papa ini memang senangnya makan."

"Habis masakan Mama enak, jadi Shuuya suka makan!" jawab bocah itu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Sasori duduk di ujung kasur beralaskan seprai biru milik anaknya kemudian mengusap-usap rambut merah berantakan yang persis dengan miliknya itu, "Shuuya, maafkan Papa ya melanggar janji terus. Shuuya mau maafkan Papa?"

Shuuya tersenyum lebar sambil kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sasori, "Ya, karena Shuuya sayang Papa!"

"Papa juga sayang Shuuya," balas Sasori, "tapi kalau Papa boleh tau, kenapa Shuuya suka bangun tengah malam? Apa Shuuya selalu mimpi buruk?" sebenarnya Sasori ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak kemarin-kemarin, tapi berhubung jadwalnya yang padat membuatnya selalu lupa akan hal ini.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, Shuuya pun menundukkan kepalanya, "Shuuya cuma ingin nonton sama Mama sama Papa… tapi kalau siang Mama sama Papa kerja jadi gak bisa nonton bareng… kalau makan malam Mama sama Papa diam aja…" ucap anak itu pelan, "tapi waktu itu Mama bilang jangan bangunkan Papa karena Papa capek, dan Mama bilang kalau Shuuya sayang Papa Shuuya harus biarkan Papa tidur. Karena Shuuya sayang Papa makanya Shuuya gak bangunkan Papa lagi."

Sasori tertegun mendengar penuturan sang anak. Benarkah Sakura berkata begitu? Pantas saja seminggu ini tidurnya tidak pernah terganggu lagi. Benarkah karena alasan itu?

"Shuuya sayang Mama, kan?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dapur, nanti Papa kasih tau surpri—kejutan untuk Shuuya dan Mama."

"Yaay! Shuuya suka kejutan!" setelahnya Shuuya mengulurkan kedua tangannya, "Papa, gendong!"

"Dasar anak Papa ini, ternyata manja juga ya."

-oOo-

"Waaaiii! Ahaha… Shuuya jadi tinggi!"

Tampak turun dari lantai dua adalah pasangan ayah-anak yang sama-sama berambut merah. Saat ini sang anak sedang di gendong di bahu Sasori—kedua kaki anak itu melingkari lehernya—dan tertawa ceria. Sasori memegangi ujung dari kedua kaki anaknya supaya tidak jatuh.

Sakura yang mendengar ribut-ribut itu pun membalikkan badannya. Matanya menyipit karena tersenyum ketika melihat suami dan anaknya tampak akur seperti itu.

Belum sempat Sakura mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tiba-tiba ia merasakan itu lagi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari dalam perutnya. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di lantai satu tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran dari suami dan anaknya.

Benar saja. Lagi-lagi ia muntah. Karena perutnya yang belum sempat diisi sesuatu sehingga tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi tetap saja perutnya terasa sangat tidak enak dan kepalanya mulai pusing.

Sasori tentu saja kaget ketika istrinya tiba-tiba melesat melewatinya. Ada apa tiba-tiba berlari begitu? Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sang istri sedang terduduk lemas di samping kloset duduknya.

"Sakura!"

Dengan hati-hati Sasori menurunkan Shuuya yang dari tadi bertengger di pundaknya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri sosok sang istri kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya perlahan.

"Sakura, bicara padaku. Hei, Sakura bangun!"

Tangan Sasori mendadak terasa menghangat ketika ia menyentuh wajah Sakura. Kalau diperhatikan memang saat ini wajah istinya sangat pucat dan sedikit memerah serta panas.

"Papa… Mama kenapa?" Shuuya bertanya dari balik punggung Sasori, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Shuuya, tolong ambilkan ponsel Papa di kamar. Mama harus dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

-oOo-

Shuuya memang tidak takut rumah sakit karena setiap hari dirinya selalu bermain di tempat penitipan anak yang ada di Konoha Hospital. Tapi bukannya ia tidak tahu kalau Konoha Hospital adalah tempat dimana orang yang datang adalah mereka yang sakit dan harus segera ditolong oleh dokter. Shuuya yang mengetahui bahwa mamanya bekerja sebagai dokter untuk menolong orang dan membuat mereka tersenyum tentu saja merasa sangat bangga.

Namun tidak kali ini, karena kini yang masuk Honoha Hospital dan membutuhkan pertolongan adalah mama-nya sendiri.

Dari tadi Sasori dan Shuuya duduk di kursi sambil menunggu dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan tempat Sakura terbaring. Sasori bahkan tidak menjawab setiap kali Shuuya bertanya, ia hanya bergumam berharap bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja semua ketegangan ini membuat sang anak ketakutan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mama-nya?

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya seorang dokter wanita pun keluar. Kalau Sasori tidak salah, wanita itu adalah dokter senior di Konoha Hospital dan merupakan orang yang dikagumi oleh istrinya sendiri, Senju Tsunade. Dengan segera Sasori berdiri kemudian menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana kondisi istri saya, dokter?"

"Tenang saja, Sakura hanya terlalu kelelahan. Cukup biarkan dia tidur dan istirahat penuh selama beberapa hari ke depan maka dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Tsunade tenang. Kemudian ia berjongkok sambil memainkan pipi _chubby_ Shuuya. Di sebelahnya tampak Sasori menghela napas lega.

"Bibi Tsunade… Mama sakit gara-gara Shuuya?" kini Shuuya sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"_Lho_? Kenapa bisa salah Shuuya?"

"Habisnya… Shuuya selalu… hiks…nonton film… hiks… jadi Mama gak tidur…"

Tsunade mendongakkan kepalanya, meminta kejelasan dari kalimat Shuuya yang terpotong-potong pada Sasori.

"Ini juga salahku… Shuuya sedang rewel ingin menonton TV bersamaku dan Sakura… tapi aku tidak mau dan malah menyuruh Sakura menemani Shuuya sendirian sedangkan aku… malah tidur," tanpa disadari kedua telapak tangan Sasori sudah membentuk sebuah kepalan yang kuat.

Tsunade pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Sasori dengan tatapan kasihan bercampur geli, "Pantas saja Sakura belakangan ini sering terlihat mengantuk di ruangannya," ia pun berkacak pinggang, "lagipula kondisinya memang sedang rentan, kau harus lebih menjaga Sakura sekarang."

Sasori menatap wanita Senju itu heran, "Maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Sakura sekarang ini sedang hamil, dan kandungannya sudah hampir tiga bulan."

Seketika Sasori menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan bagian belakangnya yang sakit karena benturan keras dengan lantai.

-oOo-

Sakura merasa kepalanya berat sekali saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya pun terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Ketika kedua matanya sempat membuka sebentar, ia dapat melihat langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih. Hidungnya pun dapat mencium aroma-aroma steril yang sudah familiar dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura, akhirnya kau sadar!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Itu adalah suara yang sangat dikenalinya, suara dari orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sasori…_kun"_

"Mama!" seru suara lainnya dari arah berlawanan. Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang anak sedang duduk di sisi lain kasur tempatnya terbaring saat ini.

"Shuuya…?"

Sungguh terkejut dirinya ketika pada detik berikutnya kedua orang itu memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat sampai-sampai Sakura merasa sulit untuk bernapas.

"A-ada apa ini?"

Sasori yang masih setia menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Sakura pun semakin mempererat genggamannya, "Sakura… terima kasih dan maafkan aku…"

"Eh?"

"Kata Bibi Tsunade Shuuya sebentar lagi jadi kakak!" seru Shuuya kemudian kembali memeluk mama-nya.

"Kakak?" rasanya otak Sakura berfungsi sangat lamban kali ini. Ia dari tadi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kedua laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Senju _sensei_ baru saja memberi tahu ku. Kau hamil, Sakura."

"Ha-hamil?"

"Iya, kau sedang mengandung anak kita yang kedua, Sakura!" seru Sasori dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Bahkan kedua matanya pun mulai tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Benarkah? Benarkah begitu, Sasori-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan suara agak serak.

"Aku tidak bohong, Sakura. Pantas saja selama ini kau sering mengalami _mood swing_ yang ekstrem, ternyata kau sedang hamil hampir tiga bulan!" jawab Sasori, "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku malah banyak membebanimu akhir-akhir ini… aku merasa sangat bersalah. Padahal aku yakin dirimu juga sibuk dengan urusan rumah sakit… kau sampai sakit begini, ini semua salahku…"

Tidak tega rasanya Sakura melihat sosok sang suami yang selama ini selalu tenang dan berwibawa sampai bersuara serak menahan tangis begitu, "Tidak apa-apa, Sasori-_kun. _Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu… Mama juga tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, Shuuya."

Setelah situasi menjadi lebih tenang, Sasori pun memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat mengajak kalian berdua liburan hari ini… tapi sepertinya harus ditunda, ya."

"Liburan? Liburan kemana, Papa?" tanya Shuuya dengan penuh antusias.

Sasori yang kini sedang memangku anaknya itu pun tersenyum, "Terserah Shuuya dan Mama mau kemana," kemudian Sasori mengusap sebelah pipi Sakura, "karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Sakura. Selamat ulang tahun."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mama!"

"Eh? Benarkah ini hari ulang tahunku? Ya ampun aku tidak ingat sama sekali hahaha…" Sakura tertawa berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah hampir tumpah, "Terima kasih ya Sasori-_kun,_ Shuuya. Mama sayang kalian berdua!"

"Aku pun berterima kasih, Sakura. Karena pada hari spesial ini kau membuat semuanya menjadi lebih spesial dengan berita kehamilanmu," balas Sasori sambil terus mengusap pipi Sakura. Sempat Sasori menghentikan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi istrinya.

Suasana di kamar itu terasa begitu hangat. Keluarga kecil itu tampak sangat berbahagia, terlihat jelas dari senyuman yang terpatri di wajah mereka bertiga.

"Maafkan Mama ya Sasori-_kun, _Shuuya, Mama masih harus istirahat di sini untuk beberapa hari ke depan, jadi liburannya harus ditunda dulu…" ucap Sakura sambil mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Shuuya dengan lembut.

"Tapi sudahlah jangan pikirkan hal itu. Yang penting kau harus cepat sembuh, jadi sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan mengurus Shuuya selama kau di sini," Sasori pun berdiri kemudian mengecup lembut kening Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

.

Scene tambahan

Sekarang usia kandungan Sakura sudah menginjak lima bulan. Perutnya sudah mulai membesar namun itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan pesona seorang Akasuna Sakura. Malah akhir-akhir ini Sakura lebih banyak tersenyum.

Tapi ada satu hal yang terkadang membuat Sakura jengkel.

Sakura baru ingat bagaimana hebohnya Sasori ketika dirinya mengandung Shuuya dulu. Memang Sakura senang karena pekerjaannya menjadi lebih ringan. Bagaimana tidak? Sasori yang melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, dari memasak sampai mencuci baju. Tapi terkadang yang membuatnya jengkel adalah bagiamana _protective_-nya Sasori menjadi berkali-kali lipat daripada biasa. Memang Sakura sudah tahu kalau Sasori punya sifat _protective _sejak mereka masih pacaran dulu, tapi ini sudah mencapai sampai tahap _over_!

Seperti contohnya saja saat ini, Sasori tidak memperbolehkannya untuk banyak bergerak dan hanya menyuruhnya bersandar di sandaran kasur.

"Sasori-_kun,_ aku hanya mau mengambi air minum di dapur," rengek Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh. Shuuya sedang mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Tapi Shuuya masih kecil, Sasori-_kun. _Kasihan dia harus naik-turun tangga sendiri."

Sasori tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, dia sudah aku latih. Lagipula Shuuya juga memang mau membantumu."

"Ya ampun Sasori-_kun_ _protective_-mu kumat lagi!" Sakura memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ini semua karena dirimu yang memaksakan diri, Sakura. Lihat kan? Aku beri kelonggaran sedikit dan buktinya sekarang kau sakit lagi karena kelelahan," Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau sayang tidak sih pada kandunganmu itu?"

"Tentu saja! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Makanya jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kondisimu memburuk, begitu juga anak kita di dalam perutmu."

"Sebenarnya disini yang dokter siapa sih?"

"Tutup mulutmu, kau berisik sekali Sakura."

Shuuya baru saja berhasil menaiki anak tangga terakhir kemudian membawa segelas air putih itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya sambil berusaha menjaga supaya air itu tidak tumpah. Sebelum turun Shuuya sengaja tidak menutup pintu supaya ketika datang membawa air minum ia tidak perlu kerepotan membuka pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya Shuuya ketika ia melangkah masuk dan menemukan sang papa dan mama sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Papa! Jangan makan bibir Mama!"

.

.

.

THE END

**Author's Note: OMG nulis fanfic ini lama bangeeeeeeeet karena mendadak feels ilang di tengah jalan hiks :'D Tapi syukurlah bisa selesai meski telat sehari dari target. Tadinya oneshot ini mau di publish sekalian jadi kado ulang tahun buat Sakura tapi ternyata banyak kendala jadinya hari ini *nangis***

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUNO SAKURA!**

**We love you! **

**Sasori love you too!**

**Ahahaha… udah gatau harus ngomong apa lagi selain akhirnya bisa publish fic ini. Makasih banyak buat Yukeh senpai yang selalu ngingetin dan mendorong Aria setiap kali Aria khilaf dan malah gak ngetik sampai akhirnya ini selesai juga :'D *hug***

**Mohon maaf kalau feels nya gak kerasa dan story nya gaje. Ini ide muncul di tengah ujian Geografi. Saking gatau lagi harus jawab apa ujung-ujungnya malah bikin konsep buat fic ini :') Mudah-mudahan suka deh ya. **

**Ohiya waktu itu Aria bilang fanfic "Kasa-A Certain Umbrella-" yang kemarin adalah fic terakhir dari Aria sebelum masuk ptn ya? Duh maafin, Aria gakuat ingin nulis soalnya ehehe… #plak**

**Dimohon review nya ya senpai-tachi XD Bukan flame nya o3o See you in my next fanfic!**


End file.
